The Secret Beyond
by SwiftLikeASpoon
Summary: Harry runs away and meets up with Sirius? He has to help Sirius with....You have to read it to find out! Rated just in case!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ok I finally made another story so yeah, and I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that, but I do own the idea for this story! So read it and enjoy it!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The summer after the fifth year**_

"Boy, get over here!" Vernon screeched at Harry. I slipped on my glasses that were on the desk near the side of my bed and started down stairs. When I got to the bottom I was lifted by the collar of my shirt and pulled off my feet by Vernon.

"I need you to vacuum and then do the dishes, Mr. and Mrs.Belunder are coming over and I need this house spotless. I want it clean by the time they get here and I want you in your room as well."

I nodded as he set me down. About an hour later I finished all my work and there was a knock on the door. I went up to my room obediently and sat down on the side of my bed.

I had enough of this, "Hedwig," I said looking at my white owl she looked up at me, "it's time we leave this place."

I started to pack a small bag putting all my stuff in; I wanted to hurry in case any of the Dursley's heard me and came up. Finally I had the small bag packed and with that in one hand and Hedwig in the other I went downstairs.

They all stared wide eyed at me. "Who's that," asked a lady. "What are you doing down here boy?" Vernon asked staring at me. "I'm leaving." With that I made my way out of the house. When I got out I walked to the same park I was at the last time I ran away, I remembered the night bus and it was the first time I noticed Sirius.

I looked straight ahead at the spot where he was first seen and I saw something move. It was around 7 and it was getting pretty dark, but I needed to see what it was. I walked over there still holding all my possessions. I saw a dark figure, a shaggy haired dog.

"Padfoot?" I asked. The dog came over and started to tug on my shirt, it finally let go and was moving its head deeper into the small forest. I followed the dog. "Harry," came a familiar voice. "Wait, but I don't understand I thought that you di-."

"Harry not right now, I'll tell you everything later, but right now you need to come with me."

We continued to walk and finally we came to a small cottage. That's strange I thought as I followed Sirius in.

We sat down at a round table, an old lady with white hair was sitting there. She stood up and greeted me, "Harry it's an honor t meet you. I am Joan Hughes. Oh, Sirius has told me so much about you," she said straightening her skirt.

She sat down in the chair again. "Have a seat," Joan said as Sirius sat down on the ground (he's still a dog.) I sat down as Sirius started talking.

"Now Harry before you say anything let me explain this. I've made it out of vail, but when I got out I was a dog and I can't transform back. I need you to find Ron and Hermione, the go to Albus and tell him this. There's no telling how dangerous this will be, but I insure you Death Eaters will come. Rest here tonight and then tomorrow you must start."

With that Sirius went silent and no one talked.

* * *

**_Hey I hope you liked it. If you did then please review. All reviews are welcome so please show me that this is a good story (or bad) by reviewing. Thx!_**

fire among us -


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok dear you should go straight to bed." Joan said standing up and walking over to me.

I nodded getting up, "I'll bring you to your room," Joan started to lead the way up a flight of steps, and I followed. "Night Harry," Sirius shouted behind."

"Good night." I said, I was a bit shocked realizing that Sirius actually came back and I needed to clear my head. I followed Joan up the stairs and she went to the end of the hall.

She turned to a door on the left and opened it, we walked inside.

The floors were covered in wood and there was a simple lamp hanging in the middle of the room. One scrawny blue covered bed pushed to a corner in the room.

I walked over and place Hedwig and her cage on a small wooden desk and my bag on the floor next to my bag.

"Well deary if you need anything I'm 2 rooms down on your right." She walked out of the room, but then she peeked in again, "Oh and the restroom is right across from your room.

See you in the morning." "Thanks." I said as she walked back down the hall. I sat down on the bed, which was lumpy, and I slipped off my shoes. I then laid back on the bed and closed my eyes.

I was thinking about Sirius and how he made it out. Then I drifted off to sleep. I saw visions of fire I was walking into it with Hermione and Ron following.

I didn't want them to follow me, "don't do it guys," but they didn't seem to be listening, they went into it and disappeared. I wanted to follow, but I couldn't.

This repeated over and over again as I slept. Finally I got a chance to go in after many attempts, I went in and a bright light shown, then I saw a face, it was familiar, very I tried to get closer, but I was being pulled back.

Suddenly I woke up with sweat all around my face. I slipped my glasses on, pulled off the blanket, and the swung my legs off the side of my bed.

That was some dream, I thought in my head, well I'm going downstairs maybe I can clear my head after breakfast.

With that I walked downstairs and heard a sizzling sound and a conversation going on; it must have been Sirius and Joan talking.

"-you know that he can't do that Sirius! He is just a boy and doing something like this. Oh he'll get himself killed!" "Joan calm down, he'll be with his friends and-."

"Don't you and me Sirius!" Joan said angrily. I decided to come out, "morning Sirius, Joan." I waved putting a fake yawn in. "Oh Harry you're awake, I made eggs and pancakes for you.

There's sausage and bacon in the right pot alright?" "You didn't have to do all this," I said. "Oh well you deserve it, anyways it's gonna be a long day for you, but Harry understand that if you don't want to do this you don't have to." I opened my mouth to answer, but Sirius did first, "Joan he wants to, let him be."

"Sirius let's not be spectacle about this!" "Joan!" Sirius growled, "ok guys stop it. I'm going to help Sirius and I'm not going to change my mind, please. Speaking of which how did you find Joan, Sirius?"

"We've known each other ever since the day your parents were killed Harry. She's been looking out for you," he said smiling at us. I was going to ask how she knew where to find him, but I decided against it, I mean it's not like it was anything bad, right?

* * *

ok guys

1. I know it's probably rushed and all, but I try my hardest not to, obviously it's still rushed, but there's not much I can do about that

2. If you like the story review, if i get a lot of reviews i'll be like, omg these pplz are so awesome i think i'll write another chapter rite now! yep that's how it works, of course anyone who plain ol reviews will be special and will make me happy, unless it's flames...anyways hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**(yes im writing this for all the stories, but you must know) **

**sooooooo sorry i haven't updated in like FOREVER!! Sorry sorry sorry, so to make up for it I am gonna hold a poll. You can vote for any story (including this one) for me to update! YYA, but sorry it's jsut gonna be one more update for now. Maybe if I have the right influence I'll be encouraged to do more but who knows... Anywayz, I repeat that I'm sorry and please forgive me by voting!**


End file.
